Eyes On Me
by Eurkin
Summary: Sakura is the Head of Konoha's Hospital which she works tirelessly at during the week. But on the weekend she sings at a bar called Odoriko at night for fun. Her old Sensei Kakashi happens to come into the bar one night and hears her. What will take place
1. Unusual

'_Eyes on Me'_

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto, or else things would be the way I wanted it.**

_Chapter One: Unusual- "Well I seemed to have bumped my head…" _

**-Sakura's POV-**

It was raining again, the soft pitter patter against the windows of the Konoha hospital gave it away. I did not even have time to look out of that window as I pumped my chakra into a gaping hole of a ninja's stomach. It had been like this most of the day, serve injuries one after another. Maybe something big would happen I wondered as the wound slowly closed up. A nurse name Sue wiped away the sweat from my brow with a cool wet cloth. I gave her a small smile in thanks before my eyes returned to the ninja in front of me.

As the wound completely closed I stepped back, looking to Sue and the other nurses, "I have taken care of the major wounds. Finish the treatment and give him some painkillers."

A round of 'Yes ma'am' came from them and they got to work. I stepped out of the room stripping my gloves, mask and coat before washing my hands pre-operative room. I put on a fresh coat before walking out of the room and into the hall, grabbing a clip board to check what was needed of me next. I sighed as I read down the names the list just went on and on… Oh Kakashi… 'Wait! Kakashi came here of his own freewill? Maybe he got really hurt!' my mind raced as I rushed to the room he was in.

I barged into the room without knocking, looking right to the bed just waiting to see a maimed Kakashi… But no, he just sat on the bed, his eye crinkling as he waved a hand to me, seeming nervous. He looked the same as ever, only his headband was sitting on the table by the bed.

"Haruno-san, hello." Kakashi greeted me in his normal tone.

"What happened to make you come in here Sensei?" I asked him in slight wonder, looking through the charts casually.

"Well I seemed to have bumped my head…" he trailed off slowly, looking away from her.

A vein popped out of my head... I could feel in pulsing with my anger, 'Why… Why does he come in for this, but not when it's serious?' Instead of beating him like I wanted I walked over to the bed, putting the clipboard on the table. I gently ran my fingers through his long silver hair, gently feeling for the wound he spoke of. I couldn't help but note how silky his hair was, I had to resist leaning down to smell it, which was easy to do.

Unknown to her Kakashi's face was in very close range of her bosom, and he had to resist much more adult desires. He resisted his desires because well, Sakura was once his student after all and he was 14 years her senior. But that didn't stop the blush from tainting his cheek as he cursed his own perverted mind. Those thoughts were chased away when pain shot through his head.

"I found it." I said, pumping chakra into the bump on Kakashi's head. The swelling went down easily and there seemed to no real damage to his brain.

"So are you going to tell me why you are in here Sensei?"

"I just got done with a mission and I happened to remember I have not seen you in a while." Kakashi answered in his relaxed tone.

'I knew it wasn't just the bump…' I thought, "Well have you seen Naruto?"

"At Ichiraku's."

"I see do you know when your next mission is?" I asked him, pulling away to get the things to clean up his head.

"I have not been assigned one yet, I was told I have a few days off."

'I wonder…' I thought to myself as I cleaned the blood out of his hair. I put down the cotton pads down that I cleaned his head with and slowly ran my fingers through his hair, fixing it and enjoying its softness all at once.

Kakashi did not reject her being so close, loving the feeling of her fingers tracing through his hair. It reminded him of what his mother did when he was very small, to try and fix his crazy hair. When she pulled away Kakashi looked up to her, crinkling his eyes.

"Thank you Haruno-san." He said picking up his headband before standing up turning to the window. As he started to open it I spoke up,

"Sensei, I would like to get a cup of tea or something sometime with you…" I asked, just wanting to be friendly even though I felt a blush taint my face. "It has been a long time, and I would like to catch up."

Kakashi looked back at me and put on his headband, letting it cover his scarred eye as usual. "When do you get off today?"

"5 pm."

"5:30 at the Dango shop?" He asked me in his relaxed tone, as usual.

"See you then Sensei!" I smiled before running out of the room, eager now to be done with my work. Kakashi-sensei never bonded too much with me, but I just know he gets lonely with Naruto so busy all the time too. I kept smiling going into the next room.

**-Eurkin- You should know to review, any nice pointers are always welcomed as well.-**


	2. Tea, Sweets and a Song

_**Disclaimer: You know, once again I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own the song partly quoted here, that**__** does not belong to me either.**_

_ Eurkin: Okay just to let ya'll know this will be a short sweet story with a little song. Because we all know songs brainwash people. So I will start taking over the world by starting with songs. Updates are planned once a week, but as we all know planned things can at times fall through. Reviews also encourage me to update on time too. Yes that was a hint at something._

_**~Recap from Chapter One: **_

"Sensei, I would like to get a cup of tea or something sometime with you…" I asked, just wanting to be friendly even though I felt a blush taint my face. "It has been a long time, and I would like to catch up."

Kakashi looked back at me and put on his headband, letting it cover his scarred eye as usual. "When do you get off today?"

"5 pm."

"5:30 at the Dango shop?" He asked me in his relaxed tone, as usual.

"See you then Sensei!" I smiled before running out of the room, eager now to be done with my work. Kakashi-sensei never bonded too much with me, but I just know he gets lonely with Naruto so busy all the time too. I kept smiling going into the next room.

_ ** Chapter Two: Tea, Sweets and a Song- "Sorry my mind wasn't with me"**_

** -Sakura's POV-**

After I got out of the hospital I leapt from roof to roof, trying my best to get home as fast as I could. I landed heavily on the on the small balcony of my apartment, which was not very large it was a 5 by 5 foot stoop with metal guard rails. I checked my flowers, putting a mental note in my mind that I would need to water them when I got home again.

I turned to the sliding glass door and weaved the sign to unlock the chakra seals on it. I left my shoes outside as I stepped in looking into the dark living room. It was pretty plain jane, Olive green walls with dark cherry sofa and a leather lazy boy around a dark cherry wood glass coffee table, there were many pictures littering the walls of many people I knew in the village and most of the different teams. There was no T.V. but there was a large wood bookshelf that stored many different colored books.

I looked at the clock, noticing I had only 15 minutes to get ready and get to the shop. I ditched my work bag on the couch and ran into the bathroom, taking a very quick shower. I rushed around and amazingly five more minutes after the two minute shower I was standing, checking my outfit in the mirror.

I decided just to go with an emerald colored tank top with black slacks that stopped just above my knees. I brushed my hair, and put my headband on like I always do. Smiling at myself approvingly I slipped my thin wallet in my pocket and walked back out to my balcony. I slid my ninja boots on then resealed my door before jumping away again.

As I was still rushing to get to the Dango Shop, a stray thought crossed my mind…

'Wait, isn't Kakashi Always late? Why am I rushing to there on time, it's not like he will be there right on time. It would even be shocking if he was Just a few minutes late.' My brows furrowed as I landed in front of the shop, not seeing him but I knew it was just a minute or two till. I sighed as the time slowly slipped away. But seven minutes past our meeting time a vein popped out of my forehead…

'Why is he always late? Now I rushed for nothing, Cha!' I thought angrily as I pictured punching Kakashi in my mind.

Before I could picture the mini Kakashi in my head flying away the real one appeared in front of me.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted calmly, holding up his left hand. He was dressed like he always dresses, in his Jonin attire.

My anger almost all but melted away, key word, almost.

"Good afternoon Sensei!" I smiled at him, surprised really about how he really wasn't all that late. Usually he showed up two hours later… "Let's go inside, I would really like some tea and anko dumplings."

I grabbed his hand before his hand before he had a chance to move, dragging him inside and sitting at a small table in the corner. We ordered tea and I ordered my dumplings, Kakashi not liking any kind of sweets just stuck with his tea. The waitress bought out our tea, telling me it would still be a few more minutes for my dumplings. Ah fresh dumplings!

"Sensei, so what have you been up to lately?" I asked him.

Kakashi's one eye looked off, "A few missions, latest was some dealings to help Sunagakure with a troublesome Rogue Ninja."

I sighed inwardly, I knew he was on missions all the time, 'Cha, he has to avoid the question!'

"What about yourself Haruno-san?" Kakashi asked lazily, but his eye was focused on me.

I felt a very light blush come to my cheeks, "Just work Sensei; I have not been able to get out of the village much due to that."

"Your head of the hospital now right?"

I nodded and he crinkled his eye,

"You have done very well for yourself Sakura-san, I am proud of you." He said as I could seek the small smile form under his mask.

I couldn't control it, I felt heat rush up to my face and I looked down, "Thank you Sensei, it makes me happy to hear that."

The waitress put my dumplings in front of me and I thanked her before she ran off again to attend to someone else. I smiled happily, hoping that my face would seem red only because of the dumplings not because of these odd feelings I am having for Kakashi-sensei…

** -Kakashi's POV-**

I watched Sakura eat dumpling after dumpling, knowing how much she liked her sweets. My hand itched closer and closer to my Icha Icha, the only thing stopping me from reading it was the thought of Sakura punching me through the wall.

'What to talk about…' My eye traveled up and down Sakura's form, noting that she looked really good today, that shirt really bought out her eyes and it showed her… 'What am I thinking? I really am turning into an old pervert…'

"Sensei, are you listening to me?" Sakura called in an annoyed tone, giving me a slight glare.

"Hm?"

"I asked you three times already…" she muttered angrily.

'Boy she has a short fuse, but she looks so cute when she is… Dang it!' I cursed my own mind before looking back to her eyes again.

"Sorry my mind wasn't with me"

She sighed softly, "I asked what you are doing with your weekend."

'I don't know.' I thought, "I do not have plans to do anything."

"Want to come over to my place for dinner on Sunday?" She asked and my mind ran away with her words with such ease. Oh how far I have fallen…

"Naruto will be there as well as Sai…" She said, frowning ever so slightly, disappointment in her eyes. I must have had a look on my face.

"I will come as long as I don't get a mission. What time were you planning?"

"I was thinking 5 pm; do you think that is a good time Sensei?" She asked me with one of her cute smiles.

'Ah why am I tormented so…?' "That sounds good. I will be there." I told her, smiling at her. That smile turned into a grin as I saw her face turn beat red.

"That's wonderful, I can't wait for Sunday, and our team will finally be getting together after such a long time!" Sakura smiled brightly, closing her eyes as she let out a small laugh.

I sighed happily inwardly, 'Even if I am fourteen years her senior… I have to admit I am attracted to her she has really grown into a wonderful woman. I wonder if she and Naruto got together…'

"What has Naruto been up to lately Haruno-san?"

Sakura looked off, smiling softly, "He just asked Hinata to marry him it was very sweet. I am glad he finally saw how much she really loved him."

I looked at my tea cup, 'I don't really keep up much with their lives. We have all seemed to have grown distant. Sakura seems like she is alone… I should train with her sometime, maybe next time I have a break in missions.'

I shifted my gaze back to her as I noticed her standing up.

"I am going to head out Sensei, the sun will be setting soon and I have some paperwork to do for work." She said, starting to dig money out of her pocket.

I held out my hand, "I'll take care of it Haruno-san, you go ahead home try not to work too hard."

She gave me a confused look before replacing it with a quick smile, "Alright, Thank you Sensei. I will see you Sunday then." She waved, walking out of the shop. I sighed, picking up my cup of tea, sipping the now chilled contents. Then I pulled out my Icha Icha, 'Yes…'

** -Sakura's POV-**

I rushed home, this time taking giving my plants some water before I warmed up some leftover Udon from the other night. I only had a few patient records to look over before I could head to the bar, Odoriko the place I spent most of my weekend nights at. I smiled happily remembering the first time I was asked by the owner to come in one Friday night to help liven up the place a bit.

Another thought came to my mind, 'its surprising Kakashi took care of the bill… He usually makes an excuse not to, who knows how many bills he got out of when we were Team 7 and Team Kakashi… I wonder what is going on with him…"

I looked at the clock, it was almost 7 pm. I had two more hours before I should head to the bar, that's enough time for me to get things done and get ready…

_** ~Hours later at Odoriko~**_

"_When the night is overcome,_

_ You may rise to find the sun._

_ Mornie utulie,_

_ Believe and you will find your way._

_ Mornie alantie,_

_ A promise lives within you now."_

As soon as I finished the last line, smiling at the crowd of Shinobi they all cheered clapping ever so loudly. I turned beat red, my face matching my crimson colored knee length baby-doll dress. I turned my face away from the fawning crowd. As I turned I caught sight of something silver out of the corner of my eye and I turned around fully to look at it. 'Sensei?'

Our eyes met, I could tell Kakashi was very surprised to say the least but he stayed in his seat. I wanted to get down and see him but when I got off my small stage I was bombarded by men and women alike, all chattering happily about my singing. 'It was really nothing, but I would really like to see Kakashi-sensei…' But it didn't happen, tonight at least.


End file.
